Si t'es un homme
by coqcigrue
Summary: Une lueur de prédateur s'alluma dans l'oeil du loup garou, la chasse au Severus Rogue était officiellement ouverte... Mets toi tout nu, si t'es un homme... OS songfic, SLASH SSRL


Titre : Si t'es un homme…

Auteur : coqcigrue

Note : Encore un petit one shot songfic sur une chanson de Zazie 'Un point c'est toi'. Evidement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sinon, ça se saurait…) et les paroles de la chanson non plus.

Résumé : Une lueur de prédateur s'alluma dans l'œil du loup-garou, la chasse au Severus Rogue était officiellement ouverte… et cette fois-ci, il ne le laisserait pas lui échapper. «Mets-toi tout nu, si t'es un homme » « Ce n'est pas un jeu, Lupin ! » grogna Severus. SLASH SSRL

Attention : cette fiction contient un slash, c'est-à-dire une relation homosexuelle (entre Severus et Remus) alors si vous n'aimez pas ça, ne la lisez pas.

Note (et oui, encore une) je te dédicace cette petite fic, Olidée, pour te remercier de m'avoir fait connaître l'existence des fanfictions (et oui, ma sœur me dit souvent que je ressemble un peu à un pingouin perdu dans sa banquise, tellement je ne suis au courant de rien) et m'avoir fait lire des slash (même si au début j'étais un peu sceptique, je crois que j'en suis devenue accro…) et aussi parce que sans toi je ne pense pas que j'aurais un jour pensé à écrire des fanfictions. Merci, Oli-chan.

Bonne lecture !

Si t'es un homme

Remus se réveilla courbaturé dans un fauteuil. Pas encore tout à fait la pleine lune, mais il en sentait déjà les effets. « Merlin ! Déjà 6 heures ! » pensa-il, affolé, empoignant prestement son sac et courant à la cheminée pour ne pas arriver en retard chez Harry. Tant pis s'il n'avait pas le temps de se changer, il le ferait sur place. Il jeta la poudre de cheminette en articulant clairement '12 square Grimmaurd'.

C'était le premier hiver depuis la chute de Voldemort, qu'il avait tué à la fin de l'été, et Harry avait tenu à réunir tous ses amis et membres de l'Ordre pour fêter dignement la fin du règne du Lord Noir et l'arrivée d'une nouvelle année sous le signe de la paix. Il n'avait pas ménagé ses efforts pour rendre la maison de son parrain accueillante et tapotait nerveusement sur le bras de son fauteuil, attendant Remus, qui était en retard.

« Harry, je suis désolé, je suis en retard. » s'exclama celui-ci, en arrivant dans la cheminée.

« Pas grave, je vais te montrer ta chambre pour que tu puisses te changer. »

« Tu ne me laisses pas ma chambre habituelle ? »

« Non, je la laisse aux jeunes mariés. Comme elle a un petit salon, j'ai pensé que ce serait plus pratique pour Hermione, Ron et le bébé. » expliqua Harry en entraînant Remus avec lui dans les couloirs. « Voila, c'est ici. »

« Mais… c'est la chambre de Severus ! »

« Oui. Tu sais, j'ai invité tellement de monde qu'il n'en reste plus une seule de libre… et vu ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière au mariage de Bill et Fleur, n'essaye pas de me faire croire que ça te soit si désagréable que ça… »

« Mais… »

« Oh, j'oubliais, pour l'instant, il y a deux lits, mais je pense que tu connais la formule pour les réunir ! »

« Harry James Potter ! Qu'est ce que… » le loup-garou n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le jeune homme s'était déjà éloigné dans un rire espiègle. Il entra donc dans la pièce encore inoccupée en soupirant, et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour se rendre plus présentable, maudissant Harry et sa fâcheuse manie de se mêler des sentiments des autres.

Grommelant encore, il se plaça sous le jet brûlant de la douche, et se calma, finalement heureux de l'indélicatesse de celui qu'il considérait comme son neveu. L'approche de la pleine lune lui faisait toujours tout ressentir trop fortement, exacerbait ses perceptions mais aussi ses sentiments, et… le fait était que Severus ne le laissait pas indifférent, et même s'il était loin de partager ses sentiments, sa présence suffisait à illuminer le regard de Remus.

Il arrêta l'eau, se sécha et à travers la buée, jeta un regard morne à son reflet. Grâce aux potions de Severus, il avait repris un peu de couleur et semblait un peu moins pitoyable, mais les cicatrices, elles, étaient toujours là.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser les gouttes d'eau qui mouillaient ses cheveux, aspergeant copieusement son image qu'il ne voulait plus voir, entoura ses hanches d'une serviette et ouvrit la porte.

Severus sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, et du faire appel à tout son sang froid pour empêcher son regard de glisser sur le corps de son ancien collègue, encore parsemé de gouttes d'eau. Au lieu de le saluer gentiment, il ne pu s'empêcher de marmonner quelque chose à propos de certains loups-garous qui n'avaient visiblement pas la décence de s'habiller avant d'apparaître devant les gens, et de la stupidité de la descendance Potter qui n'avait pas de savoir vivre pour placer les gens devant le fait accompli sans demander l'avis des concernés.

Il sentait son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine et priait Merlin pour que les sens exacerbés du lycanthrope ne s'en aperçoivent pas. Il le laissa seul dans la chambre, s'empressant d'occuper à son tour la salle de bain pour se calmer sous la douche. Mais comment diable était-il sensé réagir après le baiser qu'un Lupin éméché lui avait volé au mariage de Bill et Fleur !

Ils s'étaient cordialement haïs pendant leur jeunesse, et Rogue détestait être obligé de changer d'avis. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à faire évoluer son jugement et respecter le loup, mais là, il était perdu. Alors pour éviter d'avoir à réfléchir, il avait fait comme s'il ne se souvenait de rien et avait évité de s'approcher trop près de l'ancien maraudeur. Et en une soirée, Potter avait réduit ses efforts à néant, les forçant à partager une chambre… Potter et son incurable indélicatesse !

Quand il sortit de la pièce, Lupin était déjà descendu. Il revêtit sa plus belle robe de sorcier par-dessus une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir, inspira, et rejoignit lui aussi la fête.

La fête était joyeuse, malgré les lourdes pertes, tous semblaient heureux d'avoir l'occasion de se retrouver. Un mélange de musiques moldues et sorcières égayait la soirée, le buffet encourageait à la gourmandise, et Bièreaubeurre, whisky pur feu et autres cocktails sorciers circulaient allègrement dans la pièce. Et Severus en était presque reconnaissant à Harry, l'absorption d'alcool lui permettant d'occulter la présence dérangeante de Remus Lupin.

Par Merlin ! Ne pouvait-il donc regarder ailleurs et cesser de le suivre de son regard lubrique ! Positivement écoeurant ! Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de provoquer ce regard, gardant ses distances sans pouvoir s'en détacher complètement… Boire était peut être finalement une mauvaise idée. S'il ne se ressaisissait pas, il allait faire quelque chose de stupide.

Mais pourquoi Merlin avait-il permis à ce lycanthrope de malheur d'avoir des yeux si expressifs ? Brûlants et doux à la fois ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soit habillé d'une robe noire qui lui allait à la perfection au lieu de ses habituelles robes informes et élimées qui lui donnaient l'air miteux ? Et surtout pourquoi lui, Severus Rogue, n'avait qu'une envie, lui ôter sauvagement le vêtement en question ? Merlin, la soirée s'annonçait longue…

Il n'en pouvait plus, il sentait que toutes ses bonnes résolutions de ne plus s'approcher de l'ancien serpentard partaient en fumée. Il avait passé son temps à suivre Severus des yeux en essayant de se persuader qu'il n'était pas du tout attiré par lui, mais… il n'avait jamais su mentir aux autres, et encore moins à lui-même. Par Merlin, il n'était pas un peureux poufsouffle mais un courageux griffondor. Alors il allait arrêter de s'agripper lâchement à son verre et prendre son courage à deux mains pour aborder Severus !

Severus sentit son cœur s'affoler quand il remarqua Lupin qui s'avançait dans sa direction. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne avant de perdre le contrôle. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'était perdre sa légendaire maîtrise de lui-même. Il écourta donc sa conversation pour une fois civilisée avec Harry Potter en lui disant que son parrain d'adoption avait visiblement quelque chose à lui dire, et s'éclipsa subrepticement en se félicitant d'avoir évité une explication avec Remus en lui jetant un Potter, finalement utile, dans les pattes.

Le professeur de potion, bien qu'un peu grisé par les nombreux verres absorbés, conservait cependant une démarche très digne, et remonta rapidement dans sa chambre dans un tournoiement de robes. Il ferma la porte en essayant de se convaincre qu'il n'avait absolument pas fui, mais opéré une retraite stratégique pour vaincre l'ennemi.

Remus vit la robe de Severus disparaître par la porte du salon quand Harry l'aborda. Ce dernier ne pu s'empêcher de se moquer gentiment de lui, le félicitant pour sa technique de drague, tellement subtile qu'elle avait fait fuir la personne visée… à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une non moins subtile manœuvre de Severus pour attirer le loup-garou jusqu'à sa chambre…

Après tout, peut-être n'était-ce pas une si mauvaise idée que ça, en rejoignant Severus dans sa chambre, il pourrait lui parler plus naturellement… Ignorant les moqueries du jeune homme, il se dirigea vers les escaliers, essayant vainement de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Maudite lune ! Pourquoi se sentait-il à ce point démuni face à ses sentiments ?

Dans le couloir, il reconnut la fragrance de celui qui occupait ses pensées, son parfum, mélangé à une autre odeur, une odeur que son nez de loup-garou reconnaîtrait entre mille, l'odeur de la peur… Tiens donc, Severus avait peur de lui… Intéressant. Peut-être ne lui était-il pas aussi indifférent qu'il essayait de lui faire croire.

D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant, le serpentard avait contemplé son torse d'un air appréciateur quelques heures plus tôt… Une lueur de prédateur s'alluma dans l'œil du loup-garou, tandis que sa démarche souple le conduisait devant la porte de la chambre. La chasse au Severus Rogue était officiellement ouverte… et cette fois-ci, il ne le laisserait pas lui échapper.

Severus se tenait devant la fenêtre ouverte, dans le vain espoir que le froid lui éclaircirait les idées, quand il entendit la poignée de la porte tourner. Il se força à respirer lentement pour se calmer, sachant que si son habituelle froideur dissimulait parfaitement ses sentiments aux yeux de tous, ce masque résisterait difficilement aux perceptions exacerbées du lycanthrope. Et il se retourna pour faire face.

Mauvaise idée ! Lupin, qui était visiblement passé en mode séducteur, était encore plus sexy qu'avant. Sa robe noire soulignait un peu trop sa démarche presque féline, et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat chaleureux qui faisait fondre les résolutions de Severus. Quant à son sourire… Merlin, ce genre de sourire aurait du être interdit pour la sécurité de son esprit.

Remus se rapprocha de son ancien collègue, enivré par son odeur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux glisser indiscrètement sur son corps, maudissant la présence de cette robe encombrante qui camouflait un peu trop le sorcier à son goût. Rencontrant le regard incertain de Severus, il sentit un long frisson lui parcourir les dos, avant que celui-ci ne se reprenne et lui lance une remarque acerbe dont il avait le secret.

« Tu as oublié ce que tu voulais me dire, Lupin ? » ricana-t-il.

« En fait, non… j'essaye simplement de trouver le moyen de te le dire »

Devant l'assurance du lycanthrope, Rogue se sentit faiblir. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne, retourner à la fête semblait finalement une bien meilleure idée que de s'isoler ici.

« Et bien, quand tu auras trouvé, fais moi signe » conclut-il, en marchant vers la porte.

Mais Remus n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser s'échapper, il retint donc Severus au passage, et, avant qu'il ne puisse protester, il s'empara de ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas un baiser tendre, mais plutôt un baiser exigeant, sauvage, qui laissa le serpentard pantelant, à la fois révolté et déjà en manque.

Pour se venger, il attira sauvagement le griffondor à lui et lui mordilla les lèvres. Sa langue goûta fougueusement celle offerte du loup, avant de le repousser brutalement, les cris de 'bonne année' retentissants lui faisant reprendre pied dans la réalité.

Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir assumer ce qu'il ressentait. Bien sûr, le loup-garou lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne le laissait pas indifférent, mais il ne voulait pas d'une relation d'un soir qui risquait de le blesser plus qu'il n'osait se l'avouer.

« Lupin, je ne pense pas t'avoir autorisé une telle familiarité » grinça-t-il, reprenant une expression froide.

« Il m'a pourtant semblé que tu n'étais pas contre, je t'ai même trouvé très… entreprenant. »

A la légère rougeur qui colora les joues du professeur, il su qu'il avait marqué un point.

« Je crois en effet que j'ai abusé du whisky pur feu, et je te serai reconnaissant d'oublier ce qui s'est passé. Maintenant, si tu permets, je vais retourner à la fête. » Reprenant contenance, il se dirigea vers la porte quand il fut arrêté par la voix du loup.

« Je suis déçu, je pensais que les serpentards avaient un peu plus de courage que ça. » Visiblement, la pique eut l'effet escompté puisque Rogue se retourna vivement, furieux.

« Qu'essayes-tu d'insinuer ? Que je ne suis pas courageux ? Quand un Maraudeur n'obtient pas ce qu'il veut, il passe aux insultes, hein ? Pourquoi ne suis-je donc pas étonné de ta réaction.» siffla-t-il.

« Mais je n'insinue pas, Severus, j'affirme ! Tu trembles de peur alors tu choisis la fuite… »

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Lupin ! Et pour quelle raison aurais-je peur, d'ailleurs ?»

« Peut-être peur de toi-même ? Tu devrais prendre confiance en toi, tu aurais l'air moins… poufsouffle »

« Je ne suis pas un peureux poufsouffle ! » cracha-il en se rapprochant du lycanthrope.

« Ah oui ? Alors, prouve-le… » Lupin afficha un sourire carnassier et passa derrière son collègue pour refermer la porte, lui coupant toute possibilité de fuite. « …mets-toi tout nu, si t'es un homme »

Severus s'étrangla d'indignation devant l'audace de son collègue. « Pardon ? » parvint-il finalement à articuler après avoir repris son souffle. La lueur furieuse qui s'était allumée dans ses yeux ne parvint cependant pas à intimider son colocataire, qui poursuivit sans se démonter :

« Mets-toi tout nu… histoire de voir où nous en sommes… » Il se rapprocha de Severus, et pendant qu'il l'embrassait à nouveau, il commença à déboutonner lentement, très lentement la robe de l'espion. Il sentit sa fureur s'atténuer pour se détourner vers un autre but. Le professeur de potion de Poudlard, toujours maître de lui, semblait avoir perdu toute retenue, et embrassait maintenant passionnément Remus.

La robe glissa à terre dans un bruissement discret. Le loup-garou délaissa la bouche de l'ancien mangemort pour déposer une pluie de baisers voluptueux le long de son cou offert, gêné dans sa progression par la barrière du col de sa chemise.

« Qu'on me donne un primate sans cravate… » Sa voix rauque fit frissonner Severus d'anticipation. Il ne pouvait empêcher ses mains de glisser dans ses mèches soyeuses, le parfum de ses cheveux le rendait fou. Il sentit le loup jouer un instant avec sa cravate noire, puis en desserrer le nœud.

« Un Zorro sans rien sur le dos… » La voix du Maraudeur n'était plus qu'un souffle. Il s'appliquait avec adoration à défaire les boutons de la chemise importune, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau découverte, ravi de la douce torture qu'il infligeait au serpentard de plus en plus impatient.

La chemise suivit enfin le chemin de la robe, et il se recula pour admirer le torse de Severus, ses doigts retraçant timidement les muscles finement dessinés de l'espion. Le feu allumé par les caresses de Remus était tempéré par l'air frais pénétrant par la fenêtre encore entrouverte.

« Pourquoi tu t'habilles toujours de robes strictes ? T'es bien plus beau comme ça. » Posant possessivement ses mains sur les hanches du brun, le loup-garou se serra contre le torse dénudé pour le réchauffer, et quémander un baiser.

« Peut-être parce que je ne veux pas être poursuivi par des élèves ayant un trop plein d'hormones… »

« Moi, je t'aime comme ça. » assura Lupin.

A ses mots, le mangemort se senti perdre pied et recula brutalement. Que voulait dire Remus ? Qu'il aimait le voir à moitié nu ? Ça, il pouvait le lire dans son regard brillant de désir. Ou bien qu'il l'aimait tout court ? Idée bien trop perturbante… Et puis, pourquoi avait-il dit qu'il le trouvait beau ? Pendant toute leur scolarité les maraudeurs avaient passé leur temps à se moquer de son physique…

« Ce n'est pas un jeu, Lupin ! » grogna-t-il, essayant de déchiffrer les intentions du griffon dans ses yeux.

« Mais ce n'est pas un jeu pour moi, Sev. » répondit calmement le maraudeur, caressant doucement de ses doigts la main de Severus, qu'il retenait prisonnière. « Je t'aime comme ça, un point c'est tout, un point c'est toi… »

Remus avait senti son cœur se serrer quand l'espion l'avait repoussé. Il n'était pas seulement fou de désir pour cet homme, il avait aussi envie qu'il lui fasse confiance, qu'il s'abandonne totalement à lui… Merlin, il… il était amoureux de Severus Rogue !

« Ce n'est pas un jeu » répéta-t-il dans murmure.

Se détendant un peu, le serpentard se rapprocha à nouveau pour embrasser le lycanthrope. Il n'avait pas vraiment répondu aux questions qu'il se posait, mais il voulait profiter de ce moment qu'il n'avait même pas osé rêve et même si une partie de lui-même lui disait qu'il en souffrirait peut-être, il décida d'oublier cette petite voix qui lui criait de s'éloigner avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il voulait lui faire confiance, qu'importe où ça les mène…

Il voulait que Remus continue de le déshabiller, et qu'il ôte cette robe décidément trop importune. Il voulait sentir son corps nu contre le sien et profiter de ce torse robuste qu'il avait vu sans pouvoir le toucher un peu plus tôt. Il s'assit alors sensuellement sur l'un des lits, et entrant dans le jeu, continua sur le même mode que Remus :

« Alors… enlève la tenue, si t'es un homme… »

Son désir se fit plus cruellement sentir alors qu'il regardait le loup-garou passer sa robe sorcier par-dessus sa tête, trop impatient pour défaire un à un les boutons qui la fermait. L'éclat de ses yeux brillants de douceur et de désir le rendait fou, et il ne comprenait plus pourquoi il avait écouté cette petite voix qui l'avait poussé à garder Remus éloigné de lui.

Il comprit alors clairement que Lupin était la faiblesse de son for intérieur, et qu'il voulait être le seul qui compte pour lui, être maître en sa demeure. Mais par pudeur ou par peur, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

Severus le vit se rapprocher de lui comme un prédateur se rapproche de sa proie, ses doigts s'attaquant aux boutons de sa chemise blanche. Il marqua une hésitation avant de laisser glisser celle-ci, son regard cherchant un encouragement dans le sien.

L'impassible professeur de potion ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner de désir anticipé, et il avança la main pour retracer délicatement les lignes des nombreuses cicatrices qui marquaient le torse du lycanthrope.

« Ca ne te dégoûte pas ? » demanda anxieusement Lupin, semblant tellement peu sûr de lui que Rogue eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

« Quoi ? »

« Les cicatrices… »

« Non… t'es bien plus mâle comme ça ! » Ses bras entouraient maintenant Remus, le serrant contre lui pour mieux parsemer le torse offert de petits baisers.

Le loup-garou sentit son cœur s'alléger d'un grand poids. Il avait eu tellement peur que Severus ne le rejette. Sans parler du fait qu'il avait faillit le tuer accidentellement par le passé, sa condition de lycanthrope avait toujours créé une barrière entre eux, et bien qu'il ait semblé plutôt réceptif à ses avances, il avait eu peur que voir toutes ses cicatrices et traces de morsures ne lui rappellent sa condition de loup-garou et qu'il ne se détourne de lui, dégoûté. Mais il ne le rejetait pas. Il avait même plutôt l'air impatient, ses doigts s'attaquant à sa ceinture pour le débarrasser de son pantalon.

« Un point c'est tout, un point c'est toi ! »

« Je crois que j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part. »

« Hum, tu crois ? » répondit distraitement Severus. Pantalon et boxer avaient rejoint le tas de vêtements abandonnés, et ses yeux semblaient hypnotisés par la preuve de son désir pour lui.

« Moi aussi je crois que je t'aime comme ça… Sans dessus ni dessous, et puis c'est tout, et c'est comme ça ! » continua-t-il, embrassant sauvagement Remus tandis que sa main suivait les sillons laissés par les cicatrices, descendant toujours plus bas, jusqu'à effleurer lascivement sa virilité. Il joua un peu avec, se délectant des gémissements du loup-garou, avant d'empoigner fermement ses fesses pour le rapprocher de lui.

Remus se sentait fondre sous les caresses d'abord timides, puis de plus en plus enflammées que lui prodiguait son colocataire. Bien sûr, il avait envie que Severus le soulage de son désir qui devenait douloureux, mais il ne voulait pas que cela se transforme en une vulgaire histoire de sexe. Il faudrait qu'il lui dise ce qu'il ressentait…

La bouche de Severus se refermant sur son érection lui fit oublier ses résolutions, et il se laissa glisser dans le plaisir.

Bien plus tard, enfin repus du corps de l'autre, ils ressentirent la même incertitude. Et si tout cela n'avait été qu'une passade ? Il sentit le corps du serpent se tendre et s'éloigner subrepticement de lui. Alors, pour éloigner ce sentiment de gêne, Remus serra plus fort Severus dans ses bras, et se mit à tout lui raconter.

Comment il en était venu à apprécier le serpentard et à admirer son courage. La peur qu'il avait ressentie tout au long de la guerre en voyant Severus partir en mission avec les mangemorts, et aussi la tristesse de voir l'indifférence avec laquelle il le traitait… et son attitude inqualifiable quand il lui avait volé ce baiser au mariage de Bill et Fleur. Il refusa de s'en excuser, osant à peine regarder son amant quand il avoua que c'était l'un de ses plus beaux souvenirs…

Severus écoutait en silence, ému par la sincérité du griffondor. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le loup avait souffert à ce point de son masque de froideur. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa cruauté quand il refusait de voir que l'ancien maraudeur avait grandi et que ses tentatives de sympathiser ne cachaient pas un coup fourré ou un moyen de le ridiculiser.

Obnubilé par sa haine passée, il avait refusé de voir ses propres sentiments, qui pinçaient maintenant son cœur alors qu'il s'apercevait de leur force. Il aimait Remus de tout son être, et voulait le crier au monde entier. Alors, avant de réfléchir de peur de se dégonfler, il murmura :

« Moi aussi, je t'aime Remus. »

« Que… Quoi ! » Le regard de Remus, plein d'espoir, un peu perdu comme s'il doutait de ce qu'il avait entendu le rendit encore plus amoureux, si s'était possible.

« Je t'aime, stupide loup-garou. »

« Je t'aime aussi Severus » répondit Lupin, l'embrassant avec passion.

Puis ils sombrèrent tout les deux dans un sommeil heureux, tendrement enlacés.

Un 'plop' retentissant réveilla Severus. Un elfe de maison venait lui annoncer que le déjeuner serait servi d'ici une demi-heure, dans le grand salon. Il caressa doucement la joue de Remus pour le réveiller, remerciant Merlin que ce ne soit pas Potter qui soit passé dans leur chambre les prévenir de l'heure du repas. Un peu anxieux, il questionna le loup-garou.

« Crois tu que ton neveu serait choqué que nous soyons ensemble ? J'avais pensé… enfin, c'est peut-être un peu tôt, mais… on a déjà perdu beaucoup de temps, et j'ai envie de montrer à tout le monde ce que je ressens pour toi… enfin, si tu… »

« Tu es adorable quand tu t'emmêles dans tes explications, comme ça » La réponse de Severus, qui ressemblait à un « Grmph, jamais rien entendu d'aussi stupide ! suis pas adorable, … » se perdit sous les baisers de Remus, qui poursuivit :

« Et pour répondre à ta question, je ne pense pas qu'Harry soit choqué, ça fait déjà un bout de temps qu'il connaît mes sentiments pour toi, et ça le faisait beaucoup rire de nous forcer à partager la même chambre. Je pense qu'il en serait même content pour nous. »

« Merlin, si on m'avait dit qu'un jour Potter jouerait les entremetteuses ! » grommela le professeur de potions.

« Ne te moques pas… Et puis, je serais ravi de partager ma vie avec toi et ta mauvaise humeur… »

« Tu parles trop Lupin ! Embrasses moi plutôt ! »

Après un temps fou passé dans la salle de bain (Remus avait prétendu qu'ils iraient plus vite en prenant leur douche ensemble et avait délicieusement prolongé ce moment) il s'habillèrent rapidement et coururent jusqu'au salon, essoufflés et quand même en retard.

Severus embrassa une dernière fois Remus pour demander son autorisation avant de le prendre par la main, et pousser la porte qui les séparait de tous leurs amis.

« C'est pas trop tôt, on aurait pu mourir de faim à force de vous attendre ! Vous ne vous êtes quand même pas perdus ? » les accueillit la voix d'Harry.

« En fait, on prenait une douche » répondit un Lupin pas du tout gêné, en passant son bras autour de la taille de Severus.

« Oh, je vois » se moqua gentiment Harry « Félicitations, je suis très content que vous vous soyez enfin trouvés tout les deux »

FIN

Petit mot de l'auteur : j'espère que vous avez aimé cette fic, en tout cas, moi j'ai bien aimé l'écrire. Je sais qu'en général on ne laisse pas beaucoup de reviews pour les OS, mais j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en avez pensé… surtout qu'en plus c'était mon premier slash.


End file.
